


Never Forget

by SilentSlayer



Series: The Gwen That Broke the Lion's Heart [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Depressing, F/M, Hallucinations, Loss, Lyrium Addiction, Memory Loss, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot inspired by a friend, set several years after the final battle with Corypheus<br/>Inquisitor Trevelyan is dead, killed in the battle with Corypheus. Cullen has turned to the only comfort he knows, a little blue vial. The world is at peace, but he cannot forget her.<br/>Serious angst and sadness follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgive Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520497) by [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind). 



He was lost somewhere, his senses dulled and his mind tangled. There was no warmth, no comfort. A blue flame danced in his vision at times, then silence. He preferred the nothingness to what came next.

 _She_ would appear out of nowhere, and everywhere. It always started the same. _Her_ voice called his name, a reminder of a past he could not forget. He had ceased to fight the sorrow long ago.  

 

_“Blessed are the who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter.”_

 

Flashes of a chant, yet he could not recall why it was important. Kneeling before an alter, but who was the woman staring down at him?

 

“ _When the time comes, you will be thrown into his path again. Andraste preserve me, I must send you to him.”_

 

More memories flooded in. This was his only way of having _her_ once more. He clung to the last remnants of a love broken.

 

_Her soft hand on his cheek. Grey eyes like the sea after a storm peering into his. Always so sure, so strong, so much love. Honey on his lips, and her promise in his ears._

_“There’s nothing to worry about. I will never leave you, even if I fail you must remember...”_

_A sad smile as she spoke. He wouldn't allow her to finish that thought._

_“Maker, no.”_

_Her in his arms. He refused to accept that he could lose her. He had to hope, even if hope had deserted him in the end._

_“I'm sorry, Cullen.” And then she was gone._

 

Screaming, calling for a love who could no longer answer. Tears and pain for hours on end until his voice was raw and his body spent.

Eventually the blue flame would come again, and with it he would rest. Then, it would all begin anew.

*****

“How is he?” Cassandra cast a glance at the room that held her friend. He had been a faithful Commander til the end. They had restored peace, be he could never forget what he lost that day.

“He sleeps for now. Though his mind is gone, he still sees her. There are some things even lyrium cannot erase.” A sad look crossed the healer’s face. He had built this place, a haven for Templars who lost themselves to the madness. He had known he would need it in the end.

“We can only pray the Maker takes him soon.” The Seeker sighed, sadden by the loss of two people she cared most about.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the fic this ficlet spawned from you need to! It is an amazing prequel to this drabble.  
> Also side note, the Chantry scene is my FAVORITE in the Cullen Romance.  
> Special thanks to Garbage who is my twisted angst consultant. Also to all my readers, you are awesome I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


End file.
